Un Paso a la Reconciliacion
by Soi Yo
Summary: Pequeño one shot, continuacion de Reflexiones y Charals, una mujer de Accion. se podria decir que un final para esos dos one shot anteriores, espero les agrade. como siempre de mi pareja favorita. Soi&Yoruichi.


Hola…otra vez, vengo a dejarles otro one shot, el caso es que este es como la final de los otros dos anteriores. Una especie de pequeño paso a la reconciliación.

Espero lo disfruten y saludos a todos los que leen.

Los rumores se habían extendido por todo el Seireitei, parecía que una nueva amenaza surgía en el mundo de los vivos. La información era vaga y poco clara.

Por lo cual el So-taicho había convocado a una reunión urgente, Yamamoto ordenó tomar cartas en el asunto lo más pronto posible pues no deseaba que las cosas los tomaran por sorpresa o se les fueran de las manos como ya les había sucedido con la traición de Aizen y sus secuaces.

Horas después de plantear el problema y los informes que Jushiro Ukitake proporciono, Yamamoto lo asigno como responsable de la misión y según ordenes todos los escuadrones debía prestarle su colaboración.

Cada Capitán en su escuadrón informaba a sus subordinados las nuevas órdenes del comandante, así mismo les ordenaban estar listos por si les tocaba asistir en alguna misión al capitán Ukitake. Todos parecían estar en alerta pero a su vez mantenían sus respectivas rutinas.

…..

Ukitake se encontraba en la oficina de su escuadrón junto a Kyōraku Shunsui cuando Kiyone y Sentarō entraron intempestivamente.

-Capitán- gritaron los dos.

-Kiyone se adelantó unos pasos- un miembro del segundo escuadrón trajo un mensaje para usted.- Sentarō se colocó al lado de Kiyone- dice que solo puede ser entregado en sus propias manos, es de parte de la Capitana Soi Fong.

Ukitake al escuchar a sus terceros asientos miro de reojo a Shunsui y este bajo su sombrero un poco más para no dejar notar su mirada seria.- creo que será mejor recibirlo, háganlo pasar- ordeno el peliblanco.

Los dos salieron disparados en busca del miembro de la segunda división y en unos instantes este aprecio delante de Ukitake arrodillado y tendiéndole un sobre.

-Ukitake taicho, Gundanchō le envía esta carta.- le tendió el sobre, Ukitake lo tomo de inmediato, mirando a Shunsui de reojo.

-Ella espera alguna contestación- pegunto el peliblanco.

-Solo se me ordeno el entregarla taicho- dijo el miembro del segundo escuadrón y así como vino se había ido.

Ukitake abrió el sobre, rápidamente y con rostro serio leyó la misiva de la capitana.

…

_Ukitake Taicho._

_Envió la presente para poner a su completa disposición a mis subordinados, de antemano hago de su conocimiento que tengo un grupo listo especialmente para investigación por si desea ampliar su informe acerca de los acontecimientos en el mundo de los vivos._

_Debo de agregar que sería de gran ayuda saber cuál ha sido su fuente de información, ya que según mi opinión su informe en la reunión con el comandante era muy atinado y puntual._

_Atentamente,_

_Soi Fong Taicho_

…

-Ukitake emitió un suspiro y se dirigió a su asiento frente de Shunsui que ante la lectura de la carta levanto su sombrero de paja y lo miro con rostro serio.

-ara ara, al parecer Soi-chan sabe que hay gato encerrado- dijo Shunsui en tono divertido.

Ukitake no podía tener el rostro más serio- No me parece divertido Shunsui, creo que era lo menos que podíamos esperar de ella, me preocupa porque no sabemos si eso cambiara su actitud- bajo su rostro.

-Creo que no se puede esperar menos de mi pequeña abeja- dijo una voz profunda saliendo de un rincón oscura de la habitación.

Así que estas orgullosa de eso- dijo Shunsui con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, toda sempai debe enorgullecerse de su aprendiz, además ella ha llegado muy lejos.- dijo Yoruichi Shihōin en su forma de gato.

Debes recordar que su reunión no fue cordial- dijo Ukitake.

-tsk- Ukitake- dijo Shunsui- me parece que no es momentos de …

Ukitake tiene razón Shunsui- dijo el gato negro.- ocultar que yo di la información no vendrá bien para la investigación, además conociendo a Soi no se lo podremos ocultar por mucho tiempo.

Crees que deberíamos de decírselo- dijo Ukitake.

Si eso pasa Soi-chan se pondrá de un humor-Shunsui bajo su sombrero-realmente no quiero tener el placer de estar en cuanto sepa que Yoru-chan es la que proporciono la información.

-No tendrás que hacerlo solo debo mostrar por breve instante mi Riatsu-dijo el gato.

Espera Yoruichi- dijo el peliblanco- será mejor que yo me encargue de esto.- Ukitake con un paso flash salió del escuadrón dejando a sus amigos en su oficina.

El gato estaba por salir con la misma velocidad al ver que el capitán del treceavo escuadrón iba posiblemente al segundo escuadrón.

Espera Yoru. Ukitake sabe lo que hace- dijo Shunsui con tono calmo.- Soi-chan ha cambiado mucho desde que tú te fuiste.

Eso lo se Shunsui- dijo en tono molesto el gato.

No, no lo sabes muy bien- dijo bajando su sombrero- ella no confía en nadie, no deja que nadie se le acerque, solo Retsu y Ukitake son los que han podido acercarse mucho mas de lo que otros han podido.

Ni tú- dijo el gato con un poco de burla.

Bueno, quizá mi carácter me ha permitido un poco pero no como con ellos- miro al felino con seriedad- Si quieres volver a entrar en su vida piensa bien como lo harás porque no será muy fácil, pero ya sabes el ser una Shihōin tiene ciertas ventajas.- dijo Shunsui dándole un guiño y una sonrisa.

Yoruichi le había entendido, era obvio que siendo una Shihōin, el que Soi era una Fong le hacia estar obligada a servirle y estar a su lado, aunque a la morena no le agradaba que su pequeña abeja la tratara con esas tontas reglas nobles, Shunsui le daba una manera de al menos poder estar cerca de ella. El gato inclino su rostro en despedida y salió rápidamente de ahí con rumbo a la segunda división.

…..

En la segunda división Soi Fong tomaba e junto a Ukitake, él estaba muy serio y la capitana del segundo escuadrón lo miraba con rostro serio.

Así que ella fue la que proporciono esa información- dijo en tono frio.

Si, debes comprender que no podía soltar esta información a todos ya que las cosas aunque se han arreglado en cierta manera, ante la central 46 ellos aún son traidoras- dijo Ukitake.

El comandante lo sabe- pregunto Soi.

Se lo dije después de la reunión- dijo el peliblanco- debí esperar que tú sospecharas algo, solo que no sabía cómo reaccionarias. Soi Fong, esta es una gran oportunidad de formar un buen equipó, quiero decir que ellos conocen muy bien el mundo de los vivos y de paso saben cómo son las cosas acá y nosotros hemos avanzado en muchas formas desde que ellos se marcharon.

Soi se levantó de su asiento y se pasó las manos por el cabello- cuál es el plan que has pensado- dijo con tono suave.

Necesitamos información de lo que pasa de inmediato, por lo que pensé en ti y Yoruichi para trabajar juntas en eso- dijo Ukitake con un tono cauteloso.

Soi se giró para verlo a la cara con el ceño fruncido, sabía que el que Ukitake ocultara esa información podía traer un objetivo oculto. Iba a expresar algo cuando Ukitake la interrumpió.

Sé que es mucho pedirte, pero debo considerar nuestras mejores cartas para esto, yo confió en que las dos puedan darnos resultados pronto, quizá mucho más que si pusiera a otros a cargo. Aun así entenderé si no deseas hacerlo.- Ukitake dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa.

Soi miro al rostro del capitán, podía ver su seriedad, escuchar lo que le había dicho en tono calmo y sereno, amable y sus ojos llenos de amabilidad y esperanza. Era uno de los pocos capitanes a los cuales respetaba y en cierta manera podría decirse que apreciaba. Ella le había dicho hace unas horas que contaba con su total ayuda y de su división, era más que obvio que el plan que él tenía en mente era brillante, sabía que Yoruichi Shihōin era muy buena en trabajo investigativo y sigilo, diablos si la diosa misma le había enseñado gran parte de lo que sabía. Y por mucho que no le agradara ella debía de hacer lo mejor para la sociedad de almas.

-Apretó los puños levemente y con tono suave dijo: Lo hare- dijo casi en un susurro- estoy a tus órdenes.

Ukitake escucho atento la declaración y un gesto de asombro se dibujó en su rostro- Te agradezco mucho esto – dijo el peliblanco.- debo retirarme a descansar, luego hablaremos de los detalles. Dijo Ukitake dando una inclinación de su rostro y dando paso flash salió de los capos del segundo escuadrón.

Soi vio el destello salir de su oficina, unos instantes pasaron cuando su ceño se acentuó y como era poco en ella dejo que el control se deslizara de sí misma y en un destello de enojo tiro las tazas de té contra la pared. Un minuto después exhalo, cerro sus ojos y en un paso lento comenzó a recoger los pedazos de las tazas que había arrojado a la pared. Después de hecha su pequeña limpieza se dispuso a ir a sus aposentos, al cerrar su oficina se quedó unos breves instantes parada en la puerta, luego reanudo su paso firme y rápido hacia sus aposentos.

…

Yoruichi Shihōin había observado como su pequeña abeja hizo ese pequeño berrinche, no había podido escuchar lo que Ukitake le había dicho y menos oír lo que su Soi había expresado, pero al ver como Ukitake sonrió al final, como se despidió para luego marcharse. No supo cómo interpretarlo, aun así decidió quedarse y mirar al objeto o mejor dicho la persona de sus anhelos. Hace casi dos meses que no la veía, desde la última platica que tuvo con ella, al acosarla y observarla por una semana más decidió dejarla en paz por un tiempo, y no era para menos pues había visto como su abejita se hacía irritable con su escuadrón haciéndolos ejercitarse hasta casi desfallecer, le veía con mal humor y más con su teniente. Yoruichi opto en ese entonces dejarla de acosar y dejar un tiempo prudente hasta volverle a ver, pero los acontecimientos recientes habían ayudado a que la volviese a ver...aun de lejos.

El gato negro salto hacia el árbol cercano a la ventana de la habitación de Soi Fong, le había seguido todo el camino con sumo cuidado y ahora se encontraba esperando que saliera de su ducha para luego observarla dormir.

Soi salió de su ducha y con su yukata puesta lista para dormir, pero en un cambio inusual de rutina se aproximó a la venta y con ojos cerrados dijo casi en un susurro- Sal de tu escondite, sé que estás ahí.- Soi vio un destello entrar por su ventana y luego el sonido de puff y el humo que indicaba la transformación de Yoruichi. Aun viendo hacia la ventana volvió hablar- puede tomar el Yukata que está en la silla- dijo en tono serio.

Yoruichi Shihōin era poca para ser sorprendida y más cuando era una maestra del sigilo, pero no podía negar que su aprendiz había sobrepasado sus expectativas y enseñanzas. Después que Soi le llamo dejándola al descubierto, procedió por el bien de la paz hacer lo que ella decía y para su disgusto estaba vestida con el yukata que Soi le había conseguido y para su disgusto el tratar de sonrojar o burlar con su desnudez a su pequeña abeja no era ya una acción a realizar.

Yoruichi vio la tensión en los hombros de su abejita ya que estaba de espalada a ella, siempre tan formal, siempre tan seria y rígida.- ya puede ver capitana Fong- dijo con tono serio.

Soi Fong volteo y con expresión seria hablo- Ukitake taicho me dijo acerca de su colaboración, solo deseo aclarar que esto sea estrictamente negocio, di mi palabra que iba a ayudar en la investigación- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Yo cumplo mi palabra.

Yoruichi se quedó asombrada, aun no sabía que era lo que hablaba, pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al saber la referencia que dejaba al final su abejita- Yo..

Soi la miro con rostro asombrado- Ukitake no le ha dicho- pregunto con curiosidad.

Yoruichi sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de su abeja y ante la alegría de saber que iba a trabajar al lado de ella- La verdad no sé lo que Jushiro tenía en mente, yo solo estoy dispuesta a llegar al fondo de lo que está pasando.- sonrió suavemente- aun en las cosas estrictamente de negocios- dijo la morena mientras acortaba la distancia entre ella y su abeja- los socios suelen estar en buenos términos.

Soi Fong vio como Yoruichi estaba a centímetros de ella, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, no sabía que pensar, que hacer, que sentir, solo estaba ahí parada, cansada de ser fuerte, de fingir odio, de portar esa mascara de frialdad, de indiferencia, de parecer en control. Un control que parecía desvanecerse ante la cercanía de su diosa, un odio que solo era una fachada para ocultar el amor inmenso que tenía por su ex –sempai, un amor que los cien años no habían borrado, un amor que a su vista le hacían débil, porque afloraban en ella sentimientos que aunque quisiese no podía controlar. Una parte de ella quería solo abandonar el dolor que todos estos años le habían acompañado, pero ese mismo dolor le había empujado crecer, a ser la persona fuerte y decidida que era. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un toque suave por su rostro.

Yoruichi se había quedado frente a Soi, su abeja parecía ensimismada, perdida en sus pensamientos, al momento vio sus ojos grises cristalizarse y una pequeña lagrima salir de ellos, no pudo evitar levantar su mano y capturarla en una suave caricia por su rostro. Para luego ver como su abejita salía de sus cavilaciones ante su toque. Sin pensarlo la morena tomo a su pequeña abeja en sus brazos estrechándola contra sí.- Por favor no llores- dijo suavemente.

-Lo siento- dijo Soi- aún sigo siendo tan débil- sentía su cuerpo relajarse ante el abrazo de su diosa, el olor de su perfume y el calor de su cuerpo la inundo con sensaciones inexplicables. Luego vio como esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba la miraban con un gesto indescriptible, como cuando ella era una niña.

No eres débil Soi- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa en su rostro- Eres más fuerte de lo que crees- dijo la morena poniendo su rostro a centímetros del rostro de la capitana que al instante se sonrojo, Yoruichi aprovecho y en un movimiento rápido acorto el espacio entre Soi y ella, tomando sus labios en un beso suave y tierno. Soi abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa del contacto, pero al instantes los cerro abandonándose en la sensaciones que los labios de Yoruichi despertaba en ella, inundada por un ardiente sentimiento la capitana de la segunda división en un movimiento rápido empujo a la morena hacia la pared sin romper el beso y dejo que sus manos viajaran por el escultural cuerpo bronceado de su diosa. Yoruichi sintió como su abeja la giraba y el brusco golpe en su espalda contra la pared, intensificando el beso a una más desesperado y lleno de pasión, sentía las manos de su abeja por su cuerpo, acariciándola y encendiéndola, sus manos tomaron el cuerpo de Soi apretándola más a ella.

El beso desesperado y ardiente ceso por la falta de aire, Soi separo levemente sus labios al de la morena aun bebiendo de sus aliento, mientras Yoruichi inhalaba el aire su pecho subía en forma rápida a un ritmo hipnotizaste- Yoruichi-sama- dijo Soi en un susurro cerca de los labios de la morena, pero al instante que esas palabras salieron de su boca, la realización de sus actos aclararon su mente nublada por el deseo. Se apartó rápidamente de la morena dejándola aturdida ante la acción de su pequeña abeja.

Soi se inclinó en forma de disculpa- lo lamento, yo no debí- dijo con desesperación la capitana- usted es una Shihōin.

Yoruichi se puso frente a ella en un paso flash, con sus dedos hizo que Soi levantara su rostro- No digas nada de eso- dijo suavemente- No has hecho nada que yo no quisiera o deseara. Soi se sonrojo totalmente, ante el toque de Yoruichi y el recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar. La morena le sonrió ampliamente- entonces eso quiere decir- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- nuestra sociedad va en buen camino. Soi la miro seriamente era obvio que había bajado la guardia ante la morena y en cierta manera había dado un paso hacia el perdón, pero sabía que ese pequeño momento no sería suficiente, había mucho que caminar para el completo perdón, pero no podía negar que amaba a Yoruichi, la capitana suspiro- Creo que hemos dado un paso importante, pero aún falta por hacer.- dijo con tono serio.

-La morena le sonrió- bueno, yo tengo mucho tiempo para convencerte y puedo mostrar lo comprometida e interesada de que esta sociedad sea de por vida.- en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo contra la capitana y la beso suavemente. Soi ante el asombro de la acción solo atinó a decir- Yoruichi- sama...- la morena dejo de besarla y suspiro.- solo deja esa cosa del sama, por favor.

-Soi sonrió debajo de su sempai y con un rostro divertido dijo- hai Yoruichi.- sama.


End file.
